MY WISH
by jewelf1sh
Summary: Malam setelah prom night berlangsung, Donghae menetapkan 2 keinginan yang harus ia gapai dalam hidupnya. SATU, menjadi seorang musisi handal. DUA, mendapatkan hati Jung Hyukjae. Namun untuk menggapai keinginannya itu tentu saja tak bisa instant. BoyxBoy! Haehyuk!


**.**

 **MY WISH**

 **Originally Written by Jewelf1sh**

 **.**

 **[RATED M! UNTUK BAGIAN YANG** **MENDEKATI** **ADEGAN DEWASA]**

 **[RANDOM AGE UNTUK PARA CAST!]**

 **[11k Words, One Shot]**

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae memegangi dada sambil bernafas tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya kini bersandar di rak buku perpustakaan. Matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Ya Tuhan…Ya Tuhan…Ya Tuhan…" ujar Donghae pelan berkali-kali.

Donghae masih kesulitan menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi.

Ia…

Lee Donghae, si anak keluarga miskin yang harta berharganya hanya beberapa pakaian, sepasang sepatu belel dan beberapa buku itu… akan pergi bersama Jung Hyukjae ke _prom night_ sekolah, sabtu depan!

Donghae merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Siswa lain juga kemungkinan tak akan mempercayai ini. Bagaimana tidak…

PERTAMA, Jung Hyukjae adalah salah seorang siswa populer di sekolahnya. Ia pemuda yang manis, ramah, pintar, selalu punya selera fashion yang bagus serta berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Banyak gadis dan juga pemuda-pemuda lain di sekolah mereka menaruh hati padanya.

KEDUA, sudah banyak siswa yang meminta Hyukjae untuk menjadi partner kencan di _prom night_ namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Termasuk seorang siswa terkeren di sekolah itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika Donghae menyebut nama Tuhan berkali-kali seperti habis melihat hantu.

Sebenarnya sejak pengunguman tentang jadwal _prom night_ dikeluarkan, Donghae tak punya niat mendatangi acara tersebut apalagi mengajak Hyukjae. Mau mengenakan pakaian apa? Ia tak punya baju yang keren. Mau pergi naik apa? Ke sekolah saja ia naik angkutan umum bahkan ia sering kali _nebeng_ penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan memiliki rumah yang searah dengannya.

Donghae memang sudah lama naksir Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae tak pernah berani secara terang-terangan memperlihatkannya. Apalagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menempel pada pemuda manis itu. Tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini Donghae tidak sendiri, banyak juga pemuda lain yang mengurungkan niat mendekati Hyukjae karena Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih ingat betul bagaimana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Hyukjae. Semua berawal dari kegiatan masa orientasi siswa baru sekolah mereka tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

 _Saat itu adalah hari pertama masa orientasi. Semua kegiatan berjalan lancar seperti jadwal yang telah diberikan oleh panitia. Di awali dengan sambutan kepala sekolah, perkenalan dengan guru pembina OSIS, lalu perkenalan dengan anggota OSIS._

 _Donghae harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat saat kegiatan perkenalan anggota OSIS berlangsung. Pasalnya para gadis menggila, mereka tak henti-hentinya berteriak. Itu karena ketua OSIS yang menjabat bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Bukan itu saja, sekretaris, bendahara, ketua klub basket, ketua klub musik dan ketua klub jurnalistik juga memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata._

 _Kesimpulan Donghae saat itu, para siswa baru seperti sedang menghadiri jumpa fans bukan masa orientasi._

 _Setelah perkenalan selesai, semua siswa baru dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok besar. Lagi, Donghae harus menutup telinganya. Kali ini karena gadis-gadis histeris mengetahui siapa senior pembina kelompok mereka. Ahh memang, berteriak histeris itu adalah ciri khas wanita dan walaupun Donghae merasa sedikit terganggu karenanya, Donghae menyadari bahwa tingkah gadis-gadis tersebut di sisi lain tetap menggemaskan dan memiliki fungsi._

 _Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika ia masuk SMA khusus laki-laki. Misalnya sekolah tersebut sedang menyelenggarakan event tertentu. Penontonnya tentu saja semua akan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Lalu, apa mereka akan berteriak-teriak seru, manja dan menggoda seperti para gadis untuk memeriahkan suasana? Rasanya tidak. Laki-laki selalu lebih cool. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berteriak-teriak histeris. Bisa menakutkan kalau itu sampai terjadi. Bayangkan saja suara lelaki yang berat. Oh tidak. Orang bisa mengira sedang ada tawuran!_

 _Usai semua kelompok mendapatkan pembina masing-masing, siswa baru di ajak berkeliling sekolah secara bergantian. Donghae dan kelompoknya ketika itu mendapatkan Jung Yong Hwa, si ketua klub musik sebagai senior pembina. Jung Yong Hwa memperkenalkan mereka dengan fasilitas sekolah yang boleh diakses oleh murid. Senior keren itu juga mengajak mereka melihat-lihat aktivitas klub. Terakhir, mereka melihat ruang OSIS yang sangat nyaman._

 _Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Donghae saat itu adalah KEREN!_

 _SMA Miracle pilihannya memang salah satu SMA terbaik. Mereka yang bersekolah di situ rata-rata adalah orang kaya dan mereka yang berprestasi. Donghae bersyukur bisa masuk sekolah tersebut dari jalur prestasi._

 _Saat tiba makan siang, semua siswa kembali berkumpul di aula. Donghae dan lainnya diminta untuk duduk berjejer dengan rapi dan meletakkan bekal makanan yang sudah dilabeli nama masing-masing di hadapan mereka. Kemudian panitia menyuruh setiap orang untuk menggeser bekal makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka lima kali ke kanan, satu kali ke belakang dan tiga kali ke kanan lagi._

 _Seperti siswa lain, Donghae tak paham maksud panitia saat itu sampai pada panitia berkata bahwa bekal terakhir di tangan mereka itulah yang boleh dimakan dan usai makan semua siswa diharuskan mengembalikan kotak bekal pada pemiliknya._

 _Mendengar itu, sontak suasana menjadi ricuh lagi kala itu karena siswa baru tidak menyangka bekal mereka ditukar dan tentu saja masalah terbesarnya adalah isi bekal yang diterima belum tentu sesuai selera. Namun pada akhirnya Hyun Bin, sang ketua OSIS bisa menenangkan para siswa baru. Hyun Bin yang super macho itu menjelaskan bahwa tukar menukar bekal tersebut memang sengaja dilakukan pihak panitia agar siswa baru bisa saling berkenalan dan berinteraksi tanpa malu-malu nantinya._

 _Donghae bersyukur karena saat itu ia mendapatkan bekal yang hanya dilihat saja nampak super lezat._

 _Jung Hyukjae, nama pada kotak bekal itu. Donghae bisa menebak kalau sang pemilik bekal pastilah anak orang berada. Kemudian Donghae jadi terpikir akan bekalnya sendiri. Donghae merasa prihatin. Benar-benar merasa prihatin pada orang yang mendapatkan bekal sepotong roti tanpa isi miliknya._

 _Donghae lalu mencoba menelusuri barisan depan siswa sesuai acakan pantia untuk menemukan anak bernama Jung Hyukjae agar ia mudah mengembalikan kotak bekal nantinya. Sesuai perhitungan tersebut, Donghae mendapati pemuda bertubuh kurus yang kulitnya seputih susu. Sayang, karena Jung Hyukjae membelakanginya, Donghae tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut._

 _Usai makan, Panitia memberi aba-aba untuk mengembalikan kotak bekal. Suasana kembali ricuh. Donghae ingat ada siswa yang meneriakkan nama di kotak bekal untuk menemukan pemiliknya, ada siswa yang menuliskan nama di sebuah kertas dengan huruf super besar dan berjalan berkeliling untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud, lalu ada juga yang berani lari ke atas panggung panitia dan meneriakkan namanya sendiri untuk menarik perhatian._

" _JO KWOOOOON! NAMAKU JO KWOON!"_

 _Hah! Donghae masih mengingat nama anak itu sampai sekarang._

 _Donghae sendiri yang sudah mengetahui posisi Hyukjae saat itu langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut._

" _J-jung H-Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae._

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda tersebut berbalik._

" _Iya, aku," kata Hyukjae, dan Donghae mendapati wajah super manis Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae tidak memiliki lipatan mata tapi bagi Donghae mata itu sangat indah. Bibir Hyukjae merah dan tebal, Donghae suka bibir yang menarik seperti itu. Lalu kulit wajah Hyukjae sangat mulus berbeda dengan kulit kebanyakan remaja yang sering diganggu jerawat. Singkatnya, Hyukjae sangat sempurna._

 _Donghae tahu seharusnya ia menyapa balik Hyukjae tapi…lidahnya terasa kelu, tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya._

" _Hmm?" Donghae melihat Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, seakan menunggunya berkata-kata. Lalu, mungkin karena lama tak mendapatkan reaksi darinya, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan. Hyukjae meminta kembali kotak bekalnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang._

" _Kotak bekalku kan?" kata Hyukjae ramah._

 _Perlahan Donghae mengangguk dan mengembalikan kotak bekal Hyukjae dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran._

 _Hyukjae tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah bisa Donghae lupakan hingga saat ini._

" _Aku harap kau menikmati bekalku emm…" Hyukjae melirik pin nama di dadanya._

" _Lee Donghae ssi…" imbuh Hyukjae._

" _S-sangat enak," Donghae buru-buru menimpali dengan kaku. "Terima kasih," imbuhnya._

 _Jika diingat lagi, Donghae ingin menampar dirinya sendiri kala itu. Donghae tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa sekikuk itu berhadapan dengan Hyukjae ditambah lagi debaran jantungnya jadi bertambah cepat. Awalnya Donghae sempat berpikir itu hanya sindrom siswa baru dimana hampir semua orang akan merasa gugup untuk mencari_ _teman baru. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setiap kali Donghae bertemu Hyukjae usai masa orientasi siswa, jantungnya tetap berdebar-debar kencang. Setiap jam istirahat, matanya selalu mencari keberadaan Hyukjae. Setiap Donghae berkesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Hyukjae, Donghae merasa seperti… bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana. Apalagi kalau Hyukjae tersenyum padanya. AHA! Donghae bersumpah itu seperti melihat super moon._

.

Begitulah awal pertemuan Donghae dan Hyukjae juga dimulainya kisah cinta terpendam Donghae.

Lain hal yang juga Donghae ingat dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukjae adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tepat usai Donghae mengucapkan "terima kasih" pada Hyukjae atas bekal terenak yang pernah ia makan kala itu, Donghae mendengar seorang pemuda berkata, "Hei… itu kotak bekalku!" ke arah Hyukjae dan belum sempat Hyukjae berkata-kata, muncul lagi dua orang pemuda lainnya.

Ya, mereka tak lain adalah adalah Siwon, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yang terakhir disebut waktu itu bertampang kesal bukan main padanya. Melalui usut punya usut pertukaran bekal kala itu, ternyata mereka berlima terhubung secara tidak langsung.

Jika Donghae mendapatkan bekal Hyukjae, Hyukjae mendapatkan bekal Siwon dan Siwon mendapatkan bekal milik Changmin. Changmin sendiri mendepatkan bekal dari seorang gadis cantik bernama Victoria. Lalu Kyuhyun?

Ketika itu Donghae jadi mengetahui alasan dibalik raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun juga di mana bekal roti tanpa isinya berakhir.

Cho Kyuhyun yang malang…

Donghae mencatat, sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tak pernah semanis madu.

Kembali tentang _prom night._

Saat acara _prom night_ diumumkan sebagai acara akhir kelulusan, semua siswa kelas tiga terlihat antusias. Mereka membicarakan acara yang keren, pakainan yang akan dikenakan, juga…yang terakhir ini yang heboh. Pasangan _prom night_!

Siswa-siswa cantik, tampan dan manis dalam waktu singkat langsung laris manis 'dilamar' para pemuja mereka. Salah satu diantaranya tentu saja adalah Hyukjae. Kabar menyebar cepat jika ada seorang pemuja ditolak oleh pemuda manis tersebut dan sudah dapat dipastikan bermunculan lagi pemuja lainnya. Pemuja-pemuja itu seakan tak kenal lelah. Mereka baru berhenti meminta Hyukjae untuk menjadi pasangan _prom night_ setelah kabar tentang ditolaknya Kyuhyun menyebar luas.

Mungkin…mungkin para pemuja itu berpikir, " _Pemuda super keren dan super tampan seperti Kyuhyun saja ditolak, apa lagi kita? Menyerah sajalah_ …".

Lalu bagaimana keberuntungan bisa berpihak pada Donghae?

Katakanlah ia sangat beruntung seperti memenangkan undian besar.

 _._

 _Kejadian bermula saat Donghae mengembalikan semua buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan ke rak tempat buku-buku tersebut seharusnya berada. Semua buku yang dipinjamnya adalah buku tentang musik. Donghae memang suka sekali dengan musik. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan piano sekolah untuk mengarang lagu bahkan saat jam sekolah sudah usai. Tak ada yang mengusiknya, tak seorang pun. Karena ia dan beberapa murid memang mendapat ijin untuk menggunakan fasilitas sekolah tanpa batas. Donghae baru akan pulang setelah ibunya menelepon dan meneriakinya untuk membantu mempersiapkan Bubble Tea yang akan dijual keesokan hari. Ibu Donghae membuka stan kecil di sebuah tempat untuk berjualan snack tradisional Korea. Bubble Tea adalah minuman spesial mereka._

 _Sedang asyik menata buku, Donghae mendengar, "Ogh. Donghae?" dan Donghae pun langsung menoleh dengan jantung berdebar-debar kencang karena ia kenal betul suara itu._

" _O…H-Hyukjae. H-hai…" jawab Donghae sambil mengelus-elus dada._

" _Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Hehehe, maaf," kata Hyukjae padanya sambil tersenyum._

 _Donghae menggelengkan kepala._

 _Bukan, saat itu bukan karena kaget Donghae mengelus dadanya melainkan karena senyuman Hyukjae yang membuat jantungnya berdemo dengan liar. Lalu ketika Donghae melihat Hyukjae tersenyum lagi, Donghae hanya berharap jantungnya bisa berhenti berhuru-hara._

" _Kau sedang apa?" kata Hyukjae yang berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di sebelah Donghae untuk melihat buku-buku di tangannya._

 _Donghae langsung menutup matanya seketika itu karena parfum khas Hyukjae terhirup olehnya. Mereka berdiri terlalu dekat._

" _A…a.., i-itu…mengembalikan buku-buku yang aku pinjam," jawab Donghae. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegangi rambut._

" _Hmm…" Hyukjae melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan. "Memang petugasnya ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae._

" _Ia sedang sibuk membuat daftar buku-buku baru. Itu…" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang tenggelam di antara tumpukan buku._

 _Hyukjae mengikuti arah mata Donghae dan tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu._

" _K-kau sendiri, ehmm… sedang apa di sini?" tanya Donghae._

" _Aku tak boleh di sini?" kata Hyukjae sambil tertawa._

" _Bukan, maksudku…maksudku…," Donghae bingung memilih kata-kata dan kembali memegangi rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong._

 _Donghae mendengar Hyukjae tertawa lagi sebelum melihat raut wajah pemuda manis itu berubah cemberut. Rupanya, Hyukjae dalam persembunyian dari seorang pemuda yang tak berhenti mengejarnya dan memohon-mohon agar mereka dapat ke prom night bersama. Menurut Hyukjae, ia sudah menolak pemuda tersebut namun pemuda itu benar-benar pantang menyerah, mungkin karena tahu Hyukjae belum memiliki pasangan._

 _Donghae melihat Hyukjae menggigiti bibirnya, ahh…andai Hyukjae tahu dampak dari apa yang dilakukannya itu pada Donghae._

 _Saat itu Donghae berharap mereka bisa berduaan lebih lama. Bukan untuk memandangi bibir Hyukjae, eh, mungkin iya. Tapi maksud Donghae bisa punya kesempatan berduaan dengan Hyukjae dihari-hari terakhir sekolah akan sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi sayang, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Hyukjae._

" _Hyukkkieee…" panggil pemuda tersebut._

 _Saat itu Donghae melihat Hyukjae langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata pelan, "Kenapa dia lagi…argh!"._

 _Donghae kenal pemuda itu, namanya Choi Minho, siswa berprestasi di bidang olahraga yang tampan dan bertubuh tinggi._

" _Hyukieeee …" panggil Minho lagi. Sangat kentara bagi Donghae kalau Minho berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae._

" _Minho…" sahut Hyukjae._

 _Donghae bisa menangkap nada frustrasi dari suara Hyukjae kala itu._

" _Please_ _ **…**_ _please…please….pergilah denganku, please…," kata Minho dengan nada memelas sementara Hyukjae membalasnya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang._

" _Minho…" kata Hyukjae lagi._

" _Ya…" sahut Minho dengan penuh pengharapan._

" _A…aku bisa pergi jika kalian butuh privasi," sela Donghae yang merasa canggung sebagai orang ketiga di antara mereka._

 _Tapi betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat itu ketika Hyukjae malah memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Donghae lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh arti juga Jantungnya seakan mau meledak dan buku-buku yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh saat Hyukjae berkata,"Minho, maaf. Aku akan pergi ke prom night bersama Donghae" sambil terus menatapnya._

 _Donghae melirik Minho dan melihat pemuda itu membelalakkan mata lalu menudingkan jari telunjuk ke arahnya._

" _Dia?!" kata Minho. Raut wajahnya seakan tak percaya._

 _Donghae mengikuti pandangan mata Minho yang melihat penampilannya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tangan Donghae mengepal, ia tahu makna tatapan Minho padanya._

" _Seragam lusuh, kemeja atasan tak berwarna putih bersih, ada tembelan di celana bagian lutut. Sepatu….Apa itu sepatu? Tidak ada merk dan sudah berlubang," seperti itu perkiraan Donghae atas isi kepala Minho._

" _Iya. Aku akan pergi dengan Donghae. Aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi, Minho," kata Hyukjae. Entah mengapa Donghae merasa nada Hyukjae sedikit galak tapi bisa saja itu karena Hyukjae memang sudah merasa jengkel._

" _Hyukieee…" Minho masih memelas._

 _Hyukjae memberi tatapan datar pada Minho membuat pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan dengan lesu berkata, "Baiklah…"._

 _Donghae melihat Minho meliriknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan._

" _Maaf," kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba dan Donghae merasa genggaman erat ditangannya terlepas._

 _Donghae tersenyum kecut._

" _Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan yang seperti itu," kata Donghae. Ia lalu tertawa kecil dan mulai mengatur kembali buku-buku ke dalam rak._

" _Jadi, Sabtu? Pukul 7 malam?" tanya Hyukjae._

 _Donghae mematung._

 _Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, mengamati reaksi Donghae dan menunggu jawaban._

 _Donghae memutar tubuh dan berhadapan dengan Hyukjae._

" _H-Hyukjae…," ujar Donghae._

" _Sabtu? Pukul 7 malam?" ulang Hyukjae._

 _Donghae melihat ada rona merah di pipi Hyukjae. Donghae tak mengerti, apa penyebab warna merah itu muncul di sana. Tapi rona merah itu seperti menyihirnya._

" _Sabtu, pukul 7 malam," kata Donghae dan ia langsung melihat senyuman manis merekah dari bibir Hyukjae._

" _Aku akan menunggumu," kata Hyukjae. "Sampai bertemu di hari sabtu ya…" imbuh pemuda manis itu sambil berjalan mundur lalu menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi._

 _Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke rak buku._

" _Ya Tuhan…Ya Tuhan…Ya Tuhan…," Donghae mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali._

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae duduk melonjorkan kaki di lantai. Badannya terasa agak pegal setelah hampir seharian membantu petugas perpustakaan menata buku-buku baru. Tadinya setelah mengembalikan buku, Donghae hendak langsung kembali ke kelas, mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Tak banyak lagi aktivitas untuk kelas tiga, mereka hanya menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan pengumuman penerimaan di universitas.

" _Ahh_ …aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tak ada," kata Kang Sora, si petugas perpustakaan, padanya sambil memberikan sebotol minuman.

Donghae langsung menyeruput minuman tersebut.

"Kau sudah tua, _noona_ " goda Donghae.

"Yah! Aku baru 34 tahun!" sahut Sora. Wanita cantik itu memukul kepala Donghae.

Donghae tertawa. Sora ikut menyelonjorkan kaki dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Donghae, apa ini yang aku dengar di kantin? Lee Hyukjae, huh?" imbuh Sora sambil menyikut tulang Iga Donghae pelan.

Donghae mengeluh, Ia tahu gosip tentang dirinya dan Hyukjae akan tersebar luas tapi ia tak tahu jika akan secepat ini.

"Yah! Mana wajah gembiramu? Kau seharusnya tersenyum senang bisa berkencan dengannya. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sora.

" _Noona,_ kenapa kau hanya membawa satu botol minuman? Ini kurang," kata Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sora mencubit pipi Donghae dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Beraninya tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sora.

"Aduh…aduh…k-kau akan membuat pipiku melar _noona_ ," kata Donghae dengan susah payah sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Sora.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku," ancam Sora.

"Aish…Aduh…tidak mau…aduh… _noona_! Baiklah…baiklahhh," kata Donghae menyerah setelah Sora mencubitnya dengan semakin kuat.

Donghae mengelusi pipinya yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit dan menghela nafas. Bukan ia tak gembira bisa berkencan dengan Hyukjae. Donghae senang pada akhirnya bisa mendapat kesempatan yang selama ini ia mimpikan. Tapi selama ia membantu Sora mengetikkan judul-judul buku baru ke dalam komputer lalu menempatkan buku-buku tersebut ke rak tadi, Donghae memikirkan tentang baju apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Sepatu apa? Bagaimana ia akan menjemput Hyukjae? Lalu pergi bersama Hyukjae ke _prom night_ berarti kencan kan? Modal… Donghae butuh modal. Donghae berusaha mengingat-ingat isi buku tabungannya di rumah. Ada berapa won di sana sekarang? Donghae tak yakin itu cukup layak untuk menyenangkan Hyukjae.

" _Noona,_ aku pikir, sebaiknya aku tidak pergi dengannya," kata Donghae.

"Kau apa?!" Sora terkejut.

" _Noona_ , coba lihat aku" pinta Donghae dan Sora melihatnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa? Kau tampan," kata Sora.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, _noona_ ," kata Donghae.

"Dengar ya Donghae. Pokoknya, kau harus pergi dengannya ke _prom night_! Aku akan memanggangmu jika kau membatalkannya. Kau mengerti?!" ancam Sora.

"Pantas saja kau belum menikah sampai sekarang. Kau hobi sekali mengancam" komentar Donghae dan ia merasa kesakitan lagi karena Sora kembali mencubit pipinya.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, DONGHAE!" kata Sora, berang.

.

Donghae melintasi koridor-koridor sekolah menuju ruangan kelasnya. Ia menyadari banyak mata tertuju ke arahnya. Donghae juga tidak gagal melihat mereka berbisik-bisik dan ia juga menangkap beberapa siswa pria bahkan memberinya tatapan tajam.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Tiba di depan kelas, ia mendapati Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin sedang mengobrol serius tapi kemudian terdiam saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Y-yo," sapa Donghae canggung karena ia masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada, Siwon menganggukkan kepala pelan, Changmin memberinya senyuman dan menyapa balik.

"Donghae…kau tahu, kami mendengar kabar tentang kau dan Hyukjae…hei…apa itu benar?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae sudah mengira pertanyaan seperti ini akan muncul. Donghae mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?!" sambar Kyuhyun secepat kilat. Ada pancaran kencemburuan dari nadanya dan Donghae melihat Siwon memasang tampang penasaran.

"Aku rasa…itu hanya…kebetulan," jawab Donghae singkat.

"KEBETULAN?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Donghae berharap Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sedang malas memberi penjelasan dan ia beruntung karena tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun! Kau di sini rupanya. Aku menca…" kata Hyukjae. Kata-kata itu terpotong setelah Hyukjae melihatnya.

"Oh, hai Donghae…" Hyukjae menyapa dengan senyuman super manis membuat jantung Donghae kembali berdebar-debar hebat.

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin saja sampai memandang ke arah Hyukjae tak berkedip.

"Ehm, aku lupa bertanya padamu tadi. Apa kau tahu alamat rumahku?" imbuh Hyukjae.

"A-aku tahu," balas Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis lagi.

" _Ah, persetan dengan baju, sepatu, kendaraan dan modal! Aku akan pergi dengan Hyukjae ke prom night!"_ batin Donghae.

Donghae berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum berlebihan dan mencoba mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang seakan siap menerkamnya.

Donghae lalu melihat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau mencariku, Hyukjae? Hari ini pulang denganku ya…" kata Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kyuhyun !" sela Siwon tiba-tiba. "Hari ini aku dan Hyukjae sudah berencana akan pergi ke Mouse Rabit".

"Dan kalian tidak mengajakku? Apa ini kencan? Choi Siwon! Sejak kapan kau bertindak di belakangku?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Hazzz! Karena kau seperti ini, aku malas mengajakmu! Kau hanya akan merusak suasana, memandang tajam orang-orang yang menatap Hyukjae lalu membuat masalah!" alasan Siwon.

"Itu karena mereka punya pikiran kotor terhadap Hyukjae! Aku ikut!" kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak!" sahut Siwon.

"Ikut!" Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Tidak!" timpal Siwon, tegas.

"Kenapa tak boleh! Kalian kencan kan?" sergah Kyuhyun.

"Idiot! Sudah ku bilang ini bukan! Kami ke sana untuk melihat desain interiornya!" jelas Siwon.

"Aku ikut!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau mengerti kata 'tidak'?" tanya Siwon. "Kau ini… _bla…bla…blaa_ …"

Donghae tertawa kecil, Changmin menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terus berperang mulut sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari Hyukjae sudah pergi menjauh dengan muka masam. Donghae selalu suka memperhatikan ekspresi Hyukjae. Menurutnya Hyukjae itu sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang cemberut, kesal dan marah.

"Hei, Donghae," kata Changmin yang menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau menyukai Hyukjae?" imbuh Changmin.

Donghae menatap Changmin dan berkata tanpa keraguan, "Aku menyukainya".

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Sabtu, hari dimana Prom Night SMA Miracle diselenggarakan.

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk membunyikan bel rumah kediaman Jung. Tidak sampai menunggu lama, pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu terbuka dan Donghae melihat seorang pria dewasa tampan berjalan ke arahnya untuk membukakan pagar. Donghae yakin pria itu adalah ayah Hyukjae.

"S-selamat malam, Tuan Jung" sapa Donghae sopan setelah membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Malam," sahut Yunho.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Hyukjae" jelas Donghae begitu pagar terbuka.

Ayah Hyukjae itu melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang Donghae dengan tajam. Donghae menelan liurnya namun berusaha menatap balik dengan tenang dan sopan. Tak lama, Donghae mendengar suara tawa dari dalam rumah kemudian ia melihat sosok pria cantik berjalan ke arah mereka bersama Hyukjae.

" _W-wow…_ " Donghae tak dapat berkata-kata dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyukjae. Tanpa balutan seragam sekolah ternyata Hyukjae jauh lebih _hot_.

"Eheem!" Donghae mendengar ayah Hyukjae berdehem.

Donghae salah tingkah dan buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam pada pria cantik di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kau Lee Donghae?" tanya pria cantik itu.

"I-iya benar," kata Donghae.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum.

"Aku _appa_ -nya Hyukjae, Jung Jaejoong dan ini ayah Hyukjae, Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong.

Donghae kembali membungkuk dengan hormat pada keduanya.

"Kami tak pernah melihatmu bersama Hyukjae sebelum ini," kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu…mungkin karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah," timpal Donghae.

"Hmmm, seringlah berkunjung ke rumah ini. Kami lebih suka jika dapat mengenal teman-teman Hyukjae dengan baik. Iya kan, ayahnya Hyukjae?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ehm. Tentu," kata Yunho dengan tatapan yang masih tajam ke arah Donghae.

Jaejoong tertawa. Donghae ikut tertawa kecil. Sekarang Donghae jadi paham kenapa Siwon, Changmin beberapa teman lainnya lebih suka janjian bertemu Hyukjae di luar rumah, kecuali Kyuhyun. Yang belakangan disebut itu tak mengenal takut sama sekali menghadapi Yunho .

Donghae melihat Hyukjae. "A-aku p-pikir kau h-harus memakai ja-jaket, aku…" Donghae melirik orangtua Hyukjae. "Aku datang dengan motor," kata Donghae. Ia sedikit malu dengan motor butut pinjamannya.

"Ehm. Oke. Tunggu sebentar," timpal Hyukjae yang kemudian berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket.

Begitu Hyukjae tak bersama mereka, Donghae mendengar Yunho berkata, "Baiklah anak muda, ini peraturannya. 4 hal! Tidak mabuk! Tidak sentuh-sentuh! Tidak cium-cium! Tidak menginap! Apa dimengerti?"

Donghae hanya berani mengangguk dan menunduk. Donghae tidak yakin bisa mematuhi aturan Yunho. Baiklah, aturan pertama dan terakhir bisa dengan mudah ia patuhi tapi dua peraturan lainnya mungkin akan sangat susah. Jangan salahkan Donghae, Hyukjae itu sangat keren dan menggoda.

"Baiklah aku sudah siap," kata Hyukjae yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya.

"Hyukie, jangan mabuk dan merokok. Aku tak suka itu" pesan Jaejoong sambil membantu Hyukjae mengenakan jaketnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa kedua orangtua Hyukjae adalah tipe yang protektif.

"Dan kau sebaiknya ingat kata-kataku!" kata Yunho dengan nada ancaman pada Donghae.

"Ayaaah, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae melihat wajah Hyukjae sedikit cemberut.

"Tidak mabuk, tidak sentuh-sentuh, tidak cium-cium, tidak menginap," kata Yunho.

"Ayaaaaaaah," wajah Hyukjae memerah.

Donghae lalu merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Hyukjae.

"Ayo kita berangkat Donghae," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

Untuk pertama kali…tangan mereka bertaut.

* * *

Donghae mendorong motor butut pinjamannya sambil diikuti oleh Hyukjae dari belakang. Motor yang dipinjamnya dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu sekarang mogok. Mesinnya sama sekali tak bisa dinyalakan, padahal mereka baru setengah perjalanan menuju tempat diselenggarakannya _prom night_.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, anak keluarga Jung itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah tubuh tanda sedang kegerahan dan berkeringat akibat berjalan kaki. Sebelum ini Donghae sudah menyuruh Hyukjae untuk naik taksi, namun Hyukjae menolaknya. Donghae tak paham betul apa alasan pemuda manis itu. Mungkin…mungkin karena merasa kasihan atau merasa tak enak pada dirinya.

Selama berjalan kaki, Hyukjae juga tak mengomel atau merajuk capek. Hyukjae hanya mengikuti Donghae sambil sesekali berhenti untuk duduk. Hal itu membuat rasa bersalah Donghae semakin besar. Donghae berharap mereka segera menemukan bengkel terdekat yang masih beroperasi di malam hari.

Donghae menghela nafas kemudian melihat jam di ponselnya.

" _Terlambat 40 menit…"_ batin Donghae.

"Donghae. Ada mini market di sana. Aku beli minum dulu ya," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum dan berkata "Ok".

Begitu Hyukjae berjalan ke arah mini market, Donghae segera memakirkan motornya. Donghae lalu meraih ponsel dari dalam kantong celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Selang sepuluh menit, Donghae menyadari Hyukjae belum juga kembali. Saat itu Donghae berasumsi bahwa Hyukjae sengaja berputar-putar di dalam mini market untuk mendinginkan badan. Donghae tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia bisa mengerti.

Selang dua puluh menit menunggu, Hyukjae akhirnya kembali dengan wajah yang segar.

"Donghae, aku tadi bertanya pada orang. Katanya ada…,"

Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil. Keduanya kemudian melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kyuhyun?" kata Hyukjae heran.

Tak mau buang waktu, Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong tubuh Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Pergilah. Ini sudah terlambat. Kalau kau bersamaku kau tak kan bisa menghadiri acara," kata Donghae sambil menutup pintu mobil setelah Hyukjae duduk di sebelah kemudi.

Hyukjae membuka kaca jendela. "T-tapi…bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Hyukjae.

"Jalanlah Kyuhyun," kata Donghae. "Selamat bersenang-senang ya…" imbuhnya pada kedua pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa basa basi panjang, Kyuhyun bersiap melajukan mobil.

"Donghae, mereka bilang tidak ada bengkel yang buka malam hari di sekitar sini. Tapi ada rumah seorang montir beberapa meter lagi, Tuan Hwang namanya," kata Hyukjae.

Mendengar itu, Donghae mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas dan mobil mulai bergerak pelan.

Donghae terkejut melihat Hyukjae melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela.

"Kau harus masuk ke dalam blok 7 untuk menemukannya," teriak Hyukjae.

"Warna cat rumahnya cokelat nomor 33!" imbuh Hyukjae.

"Y-Yah! Masukkan kepalamu. Itu sangat bahaya," teriak Donghae ketika mobil Kyuhyun mulai melaju lebih kencang.

"Masukkan kepalamu!" teriak Donghae lagi karena Hyukjae masih melihat ke arahnya.

"…Hyukjae…" kata Donghae pelan saat mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dikejauhan.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu ketika akhirnya Donghae sampai di restoran tempat _prom night_ diselenggarakan. Tempat itu kini sangat sepi tak ada tanda-tanda keramaian lagi. Wajar saja, acara kemungkinan sudah usai kira-kira satu jam yang lalu.

Mata Donghae nanar menatap tempat tersebut lalu ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini akhir cerita sekolahku. Hanya aku dan motor butut," kata Donghae.

Ia pun melihat motor butut pinjamannya. Donghae bersyukur pada akhirnya mesin motor itu bisa kembali nyala walau butuh dua jam untuk membetulkannya. Alamat montir yang dikatakan Hyukjae itu benar. Donghae tak tahu dari mana Hyukjae mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

Donghae kemudian melihat baju, juga sepatunya. Kedua benda itu memang baru. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sora _noona_ yang telah membelikannya. Kemarin Donghae terkejut mendapati kehadiran Sora _noona_ di rumahnya. Sora _noona_ meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil beberapa buku baru lainnya yang dipesan sekolah mereka di sebuah toko buku. Donghae pikir setelah mereka mengambil buku-buku itu, mereka akan langsung pulang tapi ternyata Sora noona punya rencana lain yakni mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya memaksa dirinya untuk pergi ke mall. Dari situ semua berawal. Mereka berjalan keluar masuk toko-toko baju dan sepatu sampai kakinya terasa amat pegal. Mereka juga pergi ke salon untuk memangkas rambutnya agar terlihat lebih bergaya.

Donghae menertawakan dirinya lagi. Kini semua yang mereka lakukan menjadi seakan sia-sia. Ia tak bisa menghadiri acara. Ia juga tak bisa berada di samping Hyukjae.

Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan tidur atau mungkin mengasihani nasibnya yang malang malam ini. Namun belum sempat mesin menyala, ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Donghae kenal suara itu.

Donghae menoleh dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Hyukjae berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik.

"H-Hyukjae?" kata Donghae. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Terengah-engah, Hyukjae yang habis berlari berdiri di hadapan Donghae. Pemuda manis itu menyodorkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Donghae mengambil kantong plastik itu dengan wajah bingung.

"A-aku h-habis dari sana," Hyukjae menunjuk suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Di sini gelap sekali. Menakutkan. I-itu. Minumlah, kau pasti haus. Tapi itu sudah tidak dingin lagi. Aku juga membeli roti. Kau lama sekali. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, kau ini bikin orang khawatir saja. Kenapa ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi? Bagaimana motormu? Apa itu bisa jalan sekarang? Apa…"

Hyukjae terus meracau berkata ini dan itu sampai pemuda manis itu gagal melihat ekspresi haru di wajah Donghae. Donghae pikir, Hyukjae sudah pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Donghae pikir, Hyukjae sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya yang nyaman.

Tapi tidak. Hyukjae ada di hadapannya sekarang. Menunggunya.

"Hyukjae…" panggil Donghae lembut.

Racauan Hyukjae berhenti.

Donghae tersenyum lalu perlahan memasangkan _beanie_ keren di kepala Hyukjae. _Beanie_ tersebut memang ia beli khusus untuk Hyukjae ketika ia pergi bersama Sora _noona_ ke mall kemarin. Menurut Donghae, aksesoris yang sangat cocok untuk Hyukjae adalah _beanie_ karena benda itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae masih terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Dan terima kasih untuk minuman juga rotinya," imbuh Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Donghae melihat Hyukjae mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

 _Prom night_ memang sudah lewat dan kebersamaan mereka sekarang ini mungkin tak bisa dibilang sebuah kencan. Tapi, momen ini adalah momen bahagia bagi Donghae.

"Kau masih tersenyum, Donghae. Apa yang ada di kepalamu?" komentar Hyukjae.

" _Kau Hyukjae_ ," kata Donghae dalam hati. " _Juga perasaan ini…"_ imbuhnya.

Donghae tahu suasana disekitar mereka gelap akibat kurang penerangan tapi ia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa di hatinya yang seperti sedang merayakan tahun baru dengan gebyar-gebyar kembang api raksasa di langit malam.

* * *

Orang tua Hyukjae nampak sudah menunggu di teras rumah saat Donghae mengantar Hyukjae pulang ke kediaman Jung. Jaejoong, sang _appa_ terlihat bergelayut manja pada ayah Hyukjae.

Donghae pernah mendengar dari Changmin bahwa menurut Hyukjae kedua orang tuanya sangat mesra. Terkadang malah benar-benar kelewat mesra di hadapannya. Hal itu seringkali membuat Hyukjae merasa iri dan sekarang Donghae bisa melihatnya sendiri. Mereka memang mesra.

Donghae membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian meminta maaf pada keduanya karena memulangkan Hyukjae terlalu larut. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyuruhnya sering bermain ke rumah mereka. Tapi Yunho, ayah Hyukjae, memasang tampang super garang dan tak ada senyum ramah sama sekali.

" _Ya Tuhaaan… ini pasangan seperti malaikat dan iblis_ ," batin Donghae.

Usai berpamitan dan melihat keluarga tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, Donghae berdiri di sebelah motornya. Donghae mengamati rumah berukuran besar milik keluarga Jung tersebut dan berikrar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… akan menjadi seorang musisi yang handal dan aku…akan menjadikanmu milikku seorang, Jung Hyukjae," kata Donghae. Ia menetapkan dua hal yang harus digapai dalam hidupnya.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae saat ini adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik di Universitas Seoul. Ia tak pernah menyangka kehidupan di universitas akan sangat melelahkan walau banyak juga kesenangan yang dirasakannya.

Melelahkan karena tugas-tuganya yang menumpuk seakan tak pernah selesai. Ditambah ia harus bekerja paruh untuk menutupi kebutuhan kuliah lainnya. Mengandalkan beasiswa saja ternyata tidaklah cukup.

Menyenangkan karena ia bertemu banyak orang baru dengan berbagai talenta di dunia musik. Henry adalah salah satunya. Mereka kini dapat dikatakan berteman baik. Tak jarang mereka mengikuti audisi sebagai tim. FishyMochi. Itu adalah nama grup duo mereka. Donghae pada posisi bermain piano dan DJ sementara Henry sebagai _main vocal_ dan pemegang biola.

Dengan kesibukannya itu Donghae tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon. Selain kegiatan kuliah, keempatnya terlihat masih punya waktu untuk bersantai. Padahal jurusan yang mereka ambil bisa dikatakan tidak ringan. Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon merupakan mahasiswa Universitas Swasta Shapire Blue, salah satu universitas swasta terbaik di Korea. Hyukjae mengambil jurusan arsitektur, Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan bisnis, Siwon mengambil kuliah teknologi informasi, sementara Changmin masuk jurusan seni pertunjukan. Sesekali Changmin atau Siwon mengajaknya bergabung di sebuah pesta dan ia mengiyakan ajakan tersebut, tentu saja hanya karena Hyukjae.

Berbicara tentang Hyukjae, hubungan Donghae dengan anak keluarga Jung itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Donghae masih belum berhasil mendapatkan hati Hyukjae.

Hal yang justru terlihat berubah dengan signifikan adalah sikap Yunho pada Donghae.

Sejak malam _prom night,_ Donghae sering kali menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Jung sebagaimana permintaan Jaejoong. Awalnya Donghae sangat kesulitan menghadapi Yunho. Ayah Hyukjae itu ternyata memang tidak bersahabat dengan lelaki manapun yang mendekati Hyukjae. Tatapan tajam dan pertanyaan dengan nada interogasi adalah dua hal yang selalu dihadapinya. Hal itu berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sangat ramah.

Namun semakin sering Donghae mengunjungi kediaman Jung, sikap Yunho perlahan berubah terhadapnya. Kini ia bahkan dapat bermain catur bersama Yunho dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak tegang. Masalah terbesar Donghae saat ini hanyalah bagaimana menaklukkan Hyukjae. Namun bagaimana Donghae bisa melakukannya jika menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae saja susah. Hyukjae jarang di rumah, kalaupun di rumah, Donghae hanya punya waktu sedikit saja untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda manis itu sebelum ia pergi bersama teman-teman barunya dari jurusan arsitek, Siwon, Changmin atau Kyuhyun.

Seperti sekarang ini…

"Oh hai, Donghae," kata Hyukjae saat membukakan pintu rumah mereka untuk Donghae.

"Hai," sapa Donghae.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae berpakaian sangat keren. Artinya Hyukjae akan keluar rumah lagi.

"Aku…em…aku baru akan keluar," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," kata Donghae.

"Kau tetap di sini?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Ayahmu memintaku menemaninya bermain catur," jawab Donghae.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kau dan ayah mulai bersahabat," timpal Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa.

"Mungkin…" sahut Donghae.

Keduanya kemudian menoleh ke arah jalan saat mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan kediaman Jung. Itu Kyuhyun dengan mobil barunya.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku…pergi dulu ya," kata Hyukjae.

"…" Donghae tak menjawab.

Donghae hanya memandang wajah manis Hyukjae. Kalau bisa, ingin sekali rasanya Donghae menahan Hyukjae untuk tetap di rumah.

"Donghae…" panggil Hyukjae.

Donghae memaksa diri untuk tersenyum.

"Pergilah. Selamat bersenang-senang Hyukjae…" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, melambaikan tangan lalu berlari cepat ke arah mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Hari ulang tahun Hyukjae ke 21 dirayakan di sebuah kafe outdoor. Acara itu dihadiri banyak teman-teman Hyukjae tak ketinggalan tentu saja Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin. Tidak ada undangan khusus yang diterima Donghae dari pemuda manis tersebut. Justru Yunho dan Jaejoonglah yang menyuruhnya datang. Mereka memintanya tampil memeriahkan acara bersama Henry. Tentu saja Donghae tak menolak, bisa menjadi salah satu alasan dari adanya senyuman di bibir Hyukjae adalah impianya.

Pesta ulang tahun Hyukjae berlangsung dengan meriah. Pemuda manis itu panen ucapan selamat dan pujian. Donghae yang mengamati Hyukjae dari tempatnya berdiri mengakui bahwa pemuda yang sudah lama ditaksirnya itu kian hari makin menarik. Rambut Hyukjae sekarang blonde, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Bibir Hyukjae yang tebal entah kenapa semakin berwarna pink dan terlihat lembut bagi Donghae. Satu hal yang juga membuat Donghae enggan berpaling dari Hyukjae adalah caranya berpakaian akhir-akhir ini. Hyukjae itu…seksi…

Donghae ingin sekali mendekati Hyukjae, tapi pemuda manis itu tak pernah sendirian. Ada saja orang di sampingnya, terutama Kyuhyun. Anak konglomerat itu bak magnet yang melekat yang selalu melekat pada Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Donghae berjalan ke area taman kafe. Ia memutuskan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado pada Hyukjae. Di area taman, di sudut yang tak banyak orang berlalu lalang dan tertutup pagar tanaman yang menjulang cukup tinggi, Donghae merebahkan diri di atas rumput. Dari posisinya sekarang ini ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

Ingatan Donghae lalu kembali di saat ia dan Henry tampil membawakan lagu-lagu pengiring untuk pesta Hyukjae tadi. Penampilan mereka tidak buruk. Semua orang nampak menikmatinya bahkan salah seorang teman Hyukjae menawari FishyMochi untuk tampil rutin di kafe dan klub milik keluarganya. Tentu itu tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi mereka berdua. Donghae bisa membayangkan, upah yang diterimanya akan jauh lebih banyak dari pada upah yang diterimanya sebagai pelayan restoran di tempat kerja paruh waktunya sekarang ini.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya. Ia ingin beristirahat barang sesaat. Namun tak lama Donghae menutup mata, telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki mendekat. Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu langkah kaki dua orang.

"Kenapa di sini?"

Terdengar suara lembut orang pertama yang sangat dikenal Donghae.

"Biar lebih privat".

Donghae juga mengenal suara orang kedua tersebut.

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Hati Donghae berdebar-debar, tak jelas entah mengapa. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang, Donghae kemudian mengalahkan keraguannya untuk mengintip dan bergerak sedikit melihat keadaan. Tapi tindakannya itu ternyata hanya membuatnya cepat-cepat kembali berbaring di rumput dan memegangi dadanya yang seperti dihujam ribuan jarum.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae memainkan jari-jarinya di atas piano dengan penuh penghayatan. Terkadang ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat para pengunjung kafe dan tersenyum. FishyMochi bukan hanya sekedar nickname sekarang. Ia bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung regular kafe tersebut selalu datang pada jadwal-jadwal panggung mereka.

Donghae dan Henry senang, kafe ini menjadi semacam tempat uji coba bagi karya-karya mereka. Respon bagus yang didapat selalu memotivasi keduanya untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi dan membuat mereka semakin berani bermimpi tinggi. Suatu hari, mereka akan bergabung dengan agensi ternama.

Donghae merasa Henry menyodok tulang iganya pelan dan ia menoleh.

"Hyukjae," kata Henry pelan.

"Huh?" Donghae tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya tapi Henry memberi isyarat melalui gerakan kepalanya. Di sebuah sudut kafe, ia menemukan Hyukjae.

Tiga bulan. Tiga bulan ia tidak melihat wajah manis itu.

Sedang apa Hyukjae di sini? Ia tak paham. Tapi ini kafe umum tentu saja siapa saja bisa datang. Mungkin Hyukjae datang bersama Kyuhyun. Hatinya seperti diremas-remas ketika pikiran itu muncul.

"Yah! Kau salah kunci!" Donghae mendengar Henry menyentaknya pelan.

" _Sorry_ ," Donghae tertawa lalu melirik Hyukjae dan mengedipkan matanya.

Saat itu Henry bersumpah, ia mendengar beberapa pengunjung wanita ber- _kyaaaaa_ pelan dan melihat beberapa diantaranya menolehkan kepala ke arah Hyukjae. Yang disebut terakhir sendiri terlihat salah tingkah.

"H-hai…" sapa Donghae pada Hyukjae setelah aktivitas panggungnya usai.

Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak menyangka kau di sini. Sendirian?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam. Ada sedikit canggung diantara mereka. Apalagi dengan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya.

"Aku... bertanya di restoran tempatmu dulu bekerja, mereka bilang kau sudah tak bekerja di sana. Hmm…lalu Ryeowook bilang kalau kau mengisi acara di kafe keluarganya, jadi aku ke sini," jelas Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, matanya masih tertuju pada Hyukjae seorang.

"Kau…hmm…kalian berdua, keren" puji Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa renyah dan entah mengapa ia merasa seperti melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae tidak yakin. Suasana kafe sedikit remang.

"Kau…tak bisa dihubungi," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ponselku rusak. Saat aku membantu ibu mengaduk larutan _bubble tea,_ ponselku terjatuh ke dalamnya. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil ponselku dari dalam larutan tapi ponselku tidak selamat. _Aissh_. Setelah itu Ibu juga tega memukul kepalaku. Kejamkan?! Katanya, aku membuatnya rugi karena terpaksa harus membuang larutan itu. Padahal larutan _bubble tea_ dan ponselku lebih mahal harga ponselku".

Hyukjae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini jorok. Mana boleh menjual _bubble tea_ yang sudah terkontaminasi" kata Hyukjae disela-sela tawanya.

"Itu hanya sepersekian detik. Keringat dan daki ditanganku takkan rontok dan membuat bubble tea berasa asam bukan?" Donghae membela diri.

Hyukjae tertawa lagi.

"Donghae kau ini idiot" kata Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae tersenyum sambil melihat wajah penuh tawa Hyukjae dan mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan olehnya, Hyukjae menjadi salah tingkah dan perlahan berhenti tertawa.

"Ehm…aku suka lagu-lagu kalian," kata Hyukjae mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Yang mana favoritmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku suka yang _beat_ nya cepat. Lagu yang _nananana~_ itu…" jawab Hyukjae sambil menirukan nada lagu yang dimaksudnya. "Lagu itu memberi semangat," imbuh anak keluarga Jung itu.

Donghae mengangguk. Lagu yang dimaksud Hyukjae itu memang bernada ceria.

"Tapi aku rasa favorit pengunjung di sini adalah lagu sedih kalian. Lirik putus cintanya menghanyutkan perasaan. Apa cerita dibalik lagu ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hmm…," Donghae memandang dalam ke bola mata Hyukjae. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak mereka di SMA, bola mata itu masih sangat indah bagi Donghae.

"Kisahnya tentang cinta yang tak sampai. Seorang pria sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada orang yang disukai, akan tetapi suatu hari…," Donghae menurunkan volume suaranya dan masih tetap menatap Hyukjae.

"Suatu hari, di sebuah pesta, Ia melihat orang yang ditaksirnya itu bercumbu dengan orang lain," Donghae berhenti sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung sedang yang diisi sebuah grup band.

"Saat itu, hati sang pria hancur lebur," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae terdiam.

Sesaat kemudian Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Sejak awal pria ini tahu bahwa kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan orang yang disukainya itu sangat kecil. Tapi ia selalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa jika ia terus berusaha mendekati orang tersebut, suatu hari orang itu akan melihatnya dan menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi ternyata itu tidak pernah terjadi. Cintanya tak pernah berbalas, Hyukjae" kata Donghae.

Donghae tahu suasana disekeliling mereka hiruk pikuk, tapi pada momen ini Donghae hanya merasa keheningan melingkupi dirinya dan Hyukjae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Di sebuah lokasi acara amal.

Donghae terus mengintip dari belakang panggung ke area tempat duduk di mana keluarga Jung berada sesuai dengan tiket yang ia belikan. Malam ini FishyMochi akan tampil di konser amal terbesar se-Korea yang bertemakan perdamaian. Bergabung dengan konser ini tidak mudah, Donghae dan Henry harus mengikuti beberapa kali babak penyisihan di audisi grup pembuka acara tersebut. Lawan mereka tidak sedikit dan semuanya keren-keren. Acara ini memang bergengsi di Korea. Tidak hanya berkesempatan tampil di panggung besar dan sejajar dengan grup dan artis-artis ternama saja, tetapi jika mereka beruntung, kemungkinan ada agensi yang melirik mereka.

"Donghae. Tujuh menit lagi," ia mendengar Henry berkata.

Donghae menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Henry untuk bersiap-siap.

"Dia tak datang?" tanya Henry.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin tak mendapati Hyukjae bersama ayah dan _appa_ -nya.

"Donghae, kita butuh fokus malam ini. Oke?" kata Henry berusaha untuk memperbaiki suasana hati sahabatnya itu.

"Semangat!" kata Donghae sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"FishyMochi, semangat!" ulang Henry.

Keduanya lalu tersenyum dan membusungkan dada.

"YOOO, SEOUL! SELAMAT MALAM!" sapa Henry pada penonton konser begitu mereka keluar dari belakang panggung.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU DAN GERAKAN, MANIS!" kata Donghae yang lalu mulai mengenakan headphone dan memainkan sepaket alat musik di hadapannya sejalan dengan suara penonton yang menggema.

* * *

Keesokan hari, di kediaman Jung.

Donghae sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika Hyukjae pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang…" kata Hyukjae.

"Ooo…kemari Hyukie. Donghae membawakan kita cemilan," kata Jaejoong.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekat dan mengurut lehernya sebelum menyapa Donghae.

"H-hai…" sapa Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat kelelahan di wajah Hyukjae. Mungkin Henry benar, Hyukjae punya alasan tersendiri hingga tak bisa datang di konser semalam.

Kemudian Donghae melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Orangtua Hyukjae itu pun menanggapinya dengan antusias. Dari keduanya, Donghae mendengar tanggapan-tanggapan baik penonton terhadap FishyMochi juga kehebohan-kehebohan di acara amal tersebut.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Ketika hari semakin sore, Donghae memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Hyukjae mengantarnya hingga ke luar pagar rumah mereka.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Masuklah…" kata Donghae.

"Hmm…tidak apa," timpal Hyukjae.

Keduanya saling menatap.

"Aku pulang ya…" kata Donghae setelah sekian detik.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

Donghae membalikkan badan dan mengambil helm dari motor butut yang selalu dipakainya itu. Status motor itu kini adalah miliknya.

"L-lain kali…aku akan datang," Donghae mendengar perkataan Hyukjae dan merasa kaos bagian belakangnya tertarik sedikit.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya. Ia melihat anak keluarga Jung itu sedang memegangi kaosnya sambil menggigiti bibir merahnya.

"Aku…" kata Hyukjae lagi seakan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit.

Donghae memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat dan memberanikan diri mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hyukjae. Sekarang ini, ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Hyukjae. Melihat Hyukjae yang merasa bersalah seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Aku pulang…" kata Donghae lembut sambil tersenyum.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hmm…jangan mengebut," Donghae mendengar Hyukjae berkata pelan.

Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

" _Bisakah aku berharap lebih tinggi lagi tentang kita, Hyukjae_ ," batin Donghae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Waktu berlalu dan banyak yang berubah sejak konser amal itu. Donghae, Henry, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Changmin lebih serius menghadapi semester akhir perkuliahan mereka juga rencana-rencana masa depan.

Donghae dan Henry sering berdiskusi tentang karir mereka di dunia musik. Mereka mendapat kesempatan besar dari dua agensi yang berbeda. Pertama, mereka dijanjikan untuk diorbitkan sebagai duo grup dengan kontrak lima tahunan. Kedua, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja sebagai tim pencipta lagu. Melalui pertimbangan panjang, Donghae dan Henry memilih kesempatan yang kedua. Mereka sepakat, bekerja sebagai entertainer akan mengorbankan banyak hal walaupun kemungkinan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi kekayaan lebih terbuka lebar. Keduanya juga sepakat bahwa bekerja di belakang layar tidak akan menurunkan kredibilitas mereka sebagai musisi yang handal. Dan begitulah akhirnya, Donghae maupun Henry menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama dengan SM Entertainment sebagai Team FishyMochi di divisi _The Beat_.

Awalnya Donghae dan Henry banyak mendengar kabar miring tentang manajemen di SM Entertainment. Namun setelah mereka mempelajari poin-poin kerjasama, tidak ada hal yang negatif bagi mereka. Semua diatur dengan adil terutama pada poin pembagian keuntungan. Donghae dan Henry bisa menghitung berapa besar uang yang akan mereka terima hanya dari satu lagu _booming_. Di poin itu, keduanya tidak menyesal menolak tawaran untuk debut sebagai duo.

Hal lain yang juga berubah dari hasil pengamatan Donghae adalah sikap Hyukjae padanya.

Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu muka karena Hyukjae mulai sibuk menjalani magangnya di salah satu perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Korea, komunikasi mereka bisa dibilang sangat intens. Mereka sering berbalas pesan singkat, saling berkirim gambar dan video juga saling menelepon. Hyukjae yang memulai semua itu membuat Donghae merasa sangat senang.

" _Lihat sepatuku jadi kotor_ ," tulis Hyukjae di halaman Kakaotalk mereka suatu hari. Hyukjae sedang bertugas lapangan kala itu. Tanah yang sedikit basah membuat sepatunya cepat kotor.

Donghae membalas foto Hyukjae tersebut dengan foto sepatunya.

" _Menginjak SM Entertainment untuk pertama kali, ehee_ ," tulis Donghae.

Hyukjae membalas cepat dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat iri pada Donghae. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Donghae menerima foto baru dari Hyukjae.

" _Tapi kau tidak bisa menikmati ini kan…"_ goda Hyukjae.

Foto yang dikirim Hyukjae itu adalah foto dirinya dengan latar belakang pemandangan yang sangat indah. Memang, Hyukjae sedang berada di sebuah lokasi yang akan di bangun resort mewah dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan ke depan.

Donghae tahu ia seharusnya berkonsentrasi pada proses rekaman yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan foto kiriman Hyukjae. Donghae membesarkan foto tersebut agar lebih jelas memandangi wajah Hyukjae. Donghae mencolek bintik hitam kecil di pipi pemuda tersebut lalu tersenyum melihat senyuman Hyukjae yang manis.

Donghae jadi rindu…

Rindu Hyukjae.

Malam harinya ketika Donghae terjebak hujan dan tak bisa pulang, Donghae merekam video suasana hujan di luar gedung SM Entertainment dan memainkan piano.

Donghae menyimpan video tersebut dengan judul, " _Tetaplah dalam kehangatan, sayang_ ", lalu mengirimnya pada Hyukjae.

Donghae sudah lama yakin bahwa perasaannya kepada anak keluarga Jung itu sangat jelas. Oleh karenanya, Donghae tak ingin bersembunyi lagi. Donghae ingin Hyukjae menangkap sinyal-sinyal yang ia berikan.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae memencet bel rumah kediaman Jung. Ia bisa melihat mobil Siwon terparkir di depan rumah yang cukup besar tersebut. Donghae berharap ia tidak terlalu terlambat. Jadwal rekaman hari ini sangat padat, bahkan ia dan Henry seakan kehabisan energi karenanya. Beruntung sub unit grup dari Girls Generation, Taetiseo, membatalkan rekaman mereka sehingga ia bisa pulang sedikit lebih awal.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa datang jam segini," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum begitu Hyukjae berada di depannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dipesanmu," Hyukjae tertawa.

"Selamat ya arsitek…" kata Donghae sambil memberi Hyukjae sebuah kado. Hari ini kerabat dan teman-teman dekat Hyukjae berkumpul untuk merayakan kelulusan Hyukjae. Namun sepertinya sebagian besar orang sudah pulang.

"Apa ini? Kau selalu memberiku hadiah kelulusan. Tapi aku tidak memberimu apa-apa" kata Hyukjae sambil cemberut.

"Hmm…bisakah aku mendapatkan makan malam? Perutku sedang menyanyikan lagu punk rock," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa lalu menyuruh Donghae masuk.

Di dalam kediaman Jung, Donghae tidak terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin masih di sana.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, BOCAH!"

Donghae terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho, ayah Hyukjae itu bersuara nyaring.

"AKU BILANG, BERIKAN HYUKJAE PADAKU! AKU MELAMARNYA!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"SAMPAI NERAKA BERSALJUPUN, TAK KAN KUBERIKAN HYUKJAE PADAMU!" balas Yunho.

"APA YANG SALAH DENGANKU? AKU BISA MEMBERINYA APAPUN! BERIKAN HYUKJAE PADAKU, PAK TUA!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"YAH! DASAR BOCAH INGUSAN! APA KAU DENGAR PERKATAANKU? TIDAK AKAN!" timpal Yunho lagi.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Memang selalu begini jika ayah Hyukjae itu bertemu Kyuhyun. Mereka tak pernah akur. Yunho selalu galak sedang Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"KITA SELESAIKAN DEGAN CATUR. AKU MENANG, BERIKAN HYUKJAE PADAKU," tantang Kyuhyun.

"HAH! KAU TAKKAN MENANG MELAWANKU!" kata Yunho sambil mengambil papan catur.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Nasibku ditentukan dengan permainan catur?!" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tenang saja Hyukie, ayah pasti menang," kata Yunho yang sudah mulai menata bidak-bidak catur berwarna putih.

"Hyuk… calon istriku sayang, aku akan menang. Kita akan menikah dan kita akan berbulan madu berdua saja ditempat yang romantis. Lalu kita akan produksi…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus.

Tadinya Donghae melihat Hyukjae sudah bersiap melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kyuhyun tapi ternyata tangan Yunho lebih cepat. Yunho memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya mengatur bidak catur berwarna hitam.

Donghae kemudian mendengar Hyukjae merajuk pada Jaejoong, agar _appa_ -nya itu menghentikan semua kekonyolan. Tapi siapa sangka Jaejoong justru menggebrak meja dan menantang Changmin, Siwon dan dirinya untuk bertaruh.

Jika Jaejoong jelas mendukung Yunho, Changmin bertaruh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pemenang permainan dapat memiliki Hyukjae kan?" tanya Siwon. "Aku tidak ikut bertaruh, aku…ikut bermain," imbuh pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut.

Mendengar itu, semua orang di dalam ruang keluarga kediaman Jung termasuk Donghae terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Hyukjae.

"H-hentikan kekonyolan ini! Aiiiiisshh!" pekik frustrasi Hyukjae. Wajahnya merah padam.

Walau mendengar protesan Hyukjae, tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan pemuda manis itu. Permainan catur tetap dilakukan. Yunho dan Kyuhyun mulai bermain. Jaejoong menarik uang dari Changmin.

"Mau bertaruh juga?" tanya Jaejoong pada Donghae.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Yunho sudah menyahut lebih dulu.

"Donghae akan menjadi pemain," kata Yunho.

"Aissh," Donghae mendengar Hyukjae berdecis sebelum menariknya ke dapur.

"Aku akan memanasi supnya," kata Hyukjae. "Duduklah…"

Donghae mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. Ia lalu memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang menata piring dan gelas untuknya sebelum menyalakan kompor dan sibuk memanasi sup.

Imajinasi Donghae menjadi liar melihat Hyukjae di situasi ini. Ia membayangkan memeluk tubuh mungil Hyukjae dari belakang dan menciumi leher Hyukjae yang seputih susu. Adegan seperti ini sering ia lihat di drama-drama romantis.

Donghae berdehem dan mengebit-ngebitkan sedikit kaosnya untuk membuyarkan bayangan liarnya.

"Apa hawanya panas? Sekarang kan 11 derajat Donghae" komentar Hyukjae yang mendapati Donghae sedang berkipas-kipas.

"Ini di dapur, kau menyalakan kompor, jadi…jadi…aku kepanasan," kilah Donghae.

Hyukjae melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Usai makan, Donghae bergabung dengan keseruan permainan catur sedangkan Hyukjae memilih menonton acara TV.

"Apa yang menarik dari catur sih?" Donghae mendengar Hyukjae menggerutu.

Kira-kira sekitar satu setengah jam berlalu, semua orang mendengar Kyuhyun mengumpat, "Siaaaal", Changmin berteriak, "Uangkuuuu". Sementara Jaejoong menari-nari aneh.

"Silahkan bermimpi menjadi menantuku, bocah" kata Yunho pada Kyuhyun, membuat anak konglomerat itu mendengus kesal bukan main.

"Sekarang giliranku" Donghae mendengar Siwon berkata.

Jaejoong sekali lagi bertaruh untuk Yunho. Changmin yang skeptis bahwa Siwon akan memenangkan permainan tak mau ikut bertaruh. Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih kesal pada Yunho, bertaruh untuk Siwon. Donghae? Tentu saja ia malas ikut bertaruh. Donghae tak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Permainan catur antara Yunho dan Siwon berlangsung cepat, hanya sekitar 45 menit saja dengan hasil kemenangan ditangan Yunho. Jaejong berjingkrak-jingkrak senang lagi karenanya.

"Ah, apa yang akan kulakukan dengan uang-uang ini…" kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membanting sesuatu. Sementara itu Donghae melihat reaksi Siwon. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu seakan tak percaya dengan kekalahan telaknya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Donghae" kata Yunho.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin cepat-cepat meletakkan uang taruhan mereka di meja. Mereka bertaruh untuk kemenangan Yunho. Jaejoong yang tak punya pilihan, bertaruh untuk Donghae.

Setelah tiga puluh lima menit berlalu…

"KAU SENGAJA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"INI PERMAINAN YANG _FAIR_ , BOCAH!" sahut Yunho.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMA INI!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Kondisi ruang keluarga kediaman Jung menjadi ramai sesaat setelah permainan catur antara Yunho dan Donghae usai. Kyuhyun dan Yunho beradu mulut sementara Jaejoong menggila dengan uang kemenangan atas taruhannya.

Siwon dan Changmin tak henti-hentinya menatap papan catur.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae. Siwon mengakui bahwa ia baru saja melihat strategi permainan catur yang hebat.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia takkan memberitahukan pada siapapun rahasia kemenangannya. Tapi _hei,_ Donghae tidak curang! Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk menang. Sejak pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah penyuka permainan catur, Donghae mencari seseorang yang bisa mengajarinya menguasai strategi-strategi bermain catur dan ia berlatih terus-menerus. Jadi jika sekarang ini ia menang itu bukan keberuntungan. Itu adalah hasil jerih payah latihannya.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Jaejoong ketika pria cantik tersebut tiba-tiba terdiam. Ternyata itu karena Hyukjae mengambil semua uang dari tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkan uang-uang tersebut ke dalam kantong celananya.

Kemudian Donghae merasa tubuhnya di dorong oleh Hyukjae. Hal yang sama berlaku juga pada Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin.

"Kalian pulang sana! Berisik! Ini sudah malam!" kata Hyukjae. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya!" imbuh Hyukjae sebelum menutup pintu rumah.

* * *

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang menyetir.

Donghae, Changmin dan dua pemuda yang disebut sebelumnya itu kini sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari kediaman Jung. Donghae tidak membawa motornya. Karena sudah tua, motor itu jadi sering mogok. Tadinya Donghae hendak pulang naik bis saja tapi Siwon bersikukuh agar mereka semua pulang bersama. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga tidak membawa mobil mereka. Yunho memang sudah berpesan agar mereka tak membawa mobil. Alasan Yunho jelas. Mobil-mobil mewah mereka akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin yang tadinya mengantuk dan duduk di kursi belakang mobil bersama Donghae mencondongkan badan ke arah Siwon.

"Ah, aku juga setengah mati ingin mengetahui hal itu. Sejak kapan, huh?" tanya Changmin.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Kalian serius tidak tahu?" kata Siwon santai.

"Aku tidak buta. Aku sering mendapatimu memandanginya. Tapi aku tidak yakin sejak kapan kau menaruh hati padanya," Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun berkomentar.

"Aku malah tidak menyadarinya sama sekali,' kata Changmin. "Ayolah sejak kapan," imbuh Changmin.

Siwon tertawa kecil lagi.

"Mungkin… satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan itu karenamu" kata Siwon merujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku penasaran mengapa kau begitu menyukainya bahkan ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kita SMA. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang menarik dari Hyukjae? Lalu aku mulai memperhatikannya dan semakin sering aku melakukannya, tanpa sadar aku telah menyukainya. Sampai suatu saat, waktu kita berlibur di Thailand. Aku…," jelas Siwon.

Changmin memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Oh. Waktu itu!" kata Changmin.

"Apa-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya kini mengguncang-guncang tubuh Siwon.

Donghae mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Katakan kau tidak menyentuhnya, Choi Siwon! Aku sungguh akan membunuhmu!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Yah. Apa kau ingin kita semua mati? Aku sedang menyetir!" kata Siwon sedikit panik.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin dan memberinya pandangan tajam.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu dan apa ini tentang liburan di Thailand?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, " Changmin memegangi lehernya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat itu ketika aku baru kembali dari minimarket, aku melihat mereka berdua duduk sangat dekat di sofa hotel…ehm mungkin terlalu dekat. Aku mendapati wajah Hyukjae sangat merah dan bibirnya juga, itu seperti…"

Belum selesai Changmin berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memaksa Siwon untuk memberi penjelasan detil.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak menyentuhnya! Sumpah!" Siwon berusaha tetap fokus menyetir di bawah ancaman mematikan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin. _A_ ku sangat menginginkannya tapi itu hanya berakhir dengan ciuman!" jelas Siwon.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena cemburu.

"Apa?!" tanya Siwon ketika pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan tak percaya.

"Aku ditolak, okey…! Saat itu aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya dan aku melakukannya. Setelah itu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi ia menolakku. Tidak berapa lama, Changmin datang. Itu saja!" imbuh Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghela nafas berat lalu ketegangan di dalam mobil tiba-tiba sedikit mereda.

"Tunggu," kata Siwon setelah beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau juga menghela nafas, Changmin?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Donghae pun melihat ke arah Changmin.

"Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya," tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti orang yang sedang menyerah karena tertangkap.

"Hei…hei…Hyukjae memang menggemaskan, tapi dia bukan tipeku," sanggah Changmin.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon masing-masing menghela nafas.

"Aku tak percaya, tidak satupun diantara kalian bisa memenangkan hatinya," komentar Changmin, setelah beberapa menit suasana hening di dalam mobil.

"Dia…menyukai seseorang," kata Siwon. Mata pemuda berlesung pipi itu fokus ke arah jalan.

" _Ck_ , aku masih tak ingin percaya kalau aku sudah kalah sejak awal," sambung Kyuhyun yang menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela mobil.

Donghae yang hanya duduk sebagai pendengar sejak awal mencoba mencerna perkataan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sebagian hatinya teriris. Donghae tidak siap jika harus patah hati disaat ia merasa sedang berada di titik terdekat dengan Hyukjae. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi, ia sudah lama bertekad untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan Hyukjae, sampai pemuda manis itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

" _Sometimes… friendships more beautiful than love, guys…_ "

Donghae mendengar Changmin berusaha menghibur mereka.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Suatu hari, tiga bulan setelah makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung, Donghae mendapati Hyukjae bertingkah tidak biasa terhadapnya. Suasana hati Hyukjae seperti sedang tidak bagus. Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Hyukjae akan berkata singkat dan seperlunya. Hyukjae sangat dingin.

Awalnya Donghae berpikir, hal itu mungkin efek pekerjaan Hyukjae yang sedang dalam masa-masa berat. Terbukti dari matanya yang terlihat sedikit bengkak. Akan tetapi setelah dua, empat hari berlalu, Hyukjae masih tetap bertingkah dingin.

Donghae menjadi resah. Mau tidak mau, Donghae berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin…mungkin ini cara Hyukjae untuk menyuruhnya menjauh. Tapi sekali lagi hal itu takkan Donghae lakukan. Tidak, sebelum ia mendengar sendiri secara langsung dari Hyukjae. Donghae sudah terlanjur cinta Hyukjae begitu dalam, terlambat jika memintanya untuk mundur sekarang ini.

" _You don't walk into love, you fall in. That's why it's so hard to get out"_ Donghae ingat sebuah _quote_ tentang cinta.

Hari kelima, saat Donghae mengunjungi kediaman Jung. Donghae dibuat terkejut karena Hyukjae kembali bersikap normal. Bahkan, mungkin sedikit kelewat normal menurut Donghae. Misalnya saja ketika mereka sedang mengobrol, Hyukjae akan salah tingkah dan rona merah di wajahnya sering muncul.

Donghae benar-benar tak paham apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae dan ini bukan berarti ia protes karena Hyukjae bertambah manis akibat warna-warna merah yang bermunculan di pipinya itu. Bukan. Hanya saja ia menjadi merasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Saat ini keluarga Jung dan Donghae sedang makan malam. Donghae tak bisa menahan diri untuk memandangi Hyukjae lagi. Donghae tak peduli dengan tatapan Yunho dan Jaejoong padanya. Hal yang sangat menarik bagi Donghae sekarang ini hanyalah Hyukjae seorang.

Hyukjae sedang menikmati _dessert Strawberry Cake-_ nya dan Donghae menghitung perlahan dalam hati. Tak berselang lama, Donghae mendapati wajah Hyukjae memerah lagi. Belum puas dengan hasil eksperimennya, Donghae sengaja menyentuhkan jari kelingkingnya dengan lembut ke pipi Hyukjae.

Luar biasa.

Hasilnya kini telinga Hyukjae juga ikut memerah.

Jantung Donghae berdebar-debar hebat dan entah mengapa, Donghae merasa pipinya sendiri menjadi panas dan merah.

"Ahhh! Aku tak tahan lagi!" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Kalian! Menikah dua bulan dari sekarang!" imbuhnya.

Yunho tersedak kopi pahit yang sedang diminumnya.

Tepat dua bulan dari makan malam tersebut, Donghae dan Hyukjae menandatangani surat nikah di Prancis. Tidak ada pesta besar hanya acara sederhana saja yang dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat.

Donghae sempat mendapat ancaman dari Kyuhyun bahwa anak konglomerat itu akan membuat hidupnya menderita seperti di neraka. Tapi tentu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Walaupun bermulut tajam, Donghae tahu Kyuhyun adalah teman yang dapat diandalkan, dan benar, Kyuhyun justru memberi mereka hadiah bulan madu ke Italia, Negara yang terkenal memiliki banyak tempat romantis.

Donghae dan Hyukjae juga mendapat hadiah yang tak kalah spesial dari Siwon, Changmin dan Henry.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Florence, Italia Donghae dan Hyukjae tak berhenti mengeksplor tempat-tempat wisata yang indah, atau lebih tepatnya, Donghae menemani Hyukjae untuk menelusuri arsitektur juga desain romantisme yang dibangun di kota itu.

Donghae senang melihat Hyukjae sangat bersemangat mengambil foto juga mencari tahu tentang sejarah bangunan tertentu yang mereka kunjungi. Donghae sendiri beberapa kali mendapat ilham untuk menulis lirik lagu. Mereka berdua baru kembali ke hotel malam hari, ketika lelah sudah menyerang. Di kamar hotel, mereka akan melihat hasil foto, merencanakan destinasi selanjutnya esok hari dan tertidur.

Belum ada sentuhan sensual sama sekali diantara mereka sejak manandatangi surat nikah di Prancis. Hal yang mereka lakukan sejauh ini secara sadar hanyalah bergandengan tangan. Itupun terkadang masih canggung bagi Donghae. Ketika mereka berdiri berdekatan dan bahu-bahu mereka bergesekan, Donghae bisa merasakan sebuah aliran menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Terkadang Donghae ingin tahu, apa hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian.

Donghae sudah menemukan hal favoritnya tentang Hyukjae hanya dari beberapa hari kebersamaan mereka sebagai pasangan. Donghae suka melihat Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas di malam hari dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Donghae suka kalau Hyukjae mendekat padanya saat tidur untuk mencari kehangatan. Donghae suka bila di pagi hari ia membuka mata, wajah Hyukjae sangat dekat dengannya. Donghae suka bila Hyukjae menyapanya selamat pagi dengan suara yang serak. Donghae suka wewangian yang dihirup hidungnya tiap kali Hyukjae usai mandi. Donghae suka kalau wajah Hyukjae memerah karena orang memperhatikan tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Donghae suka….banyak hal. Jika Donghae menyebutkannya satu persatu, Donghae takut ia harus meminta maaf pada seluruh dunia karena itu mungkin akan sangat mengganggu akibat kesan gombalnya.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar hotel dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur dan memainkan ponselnya.

Tersenyum, Donghae bertanya, "Belum tidur?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan balas tersenyum. "Kau dari mana?" tanya pemuda manis itu.

"Dari balkon yang di samping itu, menerima telepon," jawab Donghae sambil duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae memegangi lehernya, sedikit salah tingkah karena ia tidak tahu dari mana harus menjelaskan pada Hyukjae.

"Ehm, bukan. Itu… " Donghae mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku membeli sebidang tanah di pinggiran kota. Ehm…t-tidak besar. Sekarang pengurusan surat-suratnya sudah selesai. Aku…" Donghae memegangi lehernya lagi. "Aku pikir... kau mungkin ingin merancang rumah. Rumah…kita," kata Donghae. Ia mengecilkan suara untuk dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Donghae lalu memperhatikan reaksi Hyukjae.

Pipi Hyukjae memerah dan pemuda itu berkata, "Terima kasih, aku akan senang bisa merancang…rumah kita".

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. "Pasti sangat mahal," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Donghae, kita pasangan bukan? Sebaiknya lain kali kita berdiskusi dulu jika ingin membeli sesuatu yang besar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Aku juga bekerja dan berpenghasilan dengan baik," kata Hyukjae.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kau bebanku" kata Donghae buru-buru.

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Aku tahu," kata Hyukjae. "Tapi maksudku, kita harus sejajar. Menanggung semua hal bersama," imbuh pemuda manis itu.

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Dalam hatinya Donghae sangat bersyukur Hyukjae adalah tipe yang pengertian dan bersikap adil.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi," kata Hyukjae lembut, membuat Donghae menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan memeluk Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang mengisi semua perabot rumah ya," kata Hyukjae lagi.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tak pandai menata rumah," kata Donghae jujur.

Hyukjae tertawa. "Benar. Kamarmu sangaaaaaat rapi," sindir Hyukjae untuk kamar Donghae yang pada kenyataannya seperti kapal pecah.

"Ck, mengapa bersih-bersih itu rumit," ujar Donghae.

"Uhum. Nanti jika kau masih seperti itu di rumah kita, silahkan tidur di luar Tuan Lee," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae dengan mata yang dibuka lebar.

"Meskipun itu musim dingin?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kejaaam," protes Donghae pelan.

"Bisa diulang?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menelan liurnya, "Tidak…ehe…" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae balas tersenyum.

Lalu keduanya terdiam dalam hening. Donghae memaparkan pandangannya ke ruangan hotel mereka yang redup. Donghae akui kamar hotel di Villa Core tempat mereka menginap ini didesainn untuk menimbulkan kesan romantis. Sangat cocok untuk pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dirinya dan…Hyukjae.

Donghae menoleh untuk melihat Hyukjae. Kekasih hatinya itu sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Hyukjae juga menggigiti bibirnya.

Donghae mengamati terus bibir merah itu dan tanpa sadar menelan liurnya.

"K-kau…suka sekali menggigit bibirmu," komentar Donghae.

Hyukjae melihatnya dan mengangguk namun tetap menggigiti bibirnya.

"A-apa aku boleh menggigitnya juga?" tanya Donghae dengan mata masih tetap tertuju pada bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae dapat merasa jantungnya berdetak-detak liar saat ia mengatakan itu dan ia harus menelan liurnya lagi ketika Hyukjae bergerak pelan mendekat lalu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Kau…mau mencobanya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae bersumpah ia mendengar suara Hyukjae lebih berat dari biasanya dan itu terdengar seksi.

Donghae tak memberi jawaban tapi ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, pelan, sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Setelah sepersekian detik, Donghae memundurkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Hyukjae sekaligus untuk sedikit menenangkan diri dari gejolak aneh yang terasa muncul dalam dirinya. Gejolak aneh yang nyaman, yang menggebu-gebu.

"Itu bukan menggigit, Donghae," kata Hyukjae. "Lagi," imbuh pemuda manis itu dengan pelan tapi berat.

Donghae tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae, nafasnya jadi serasa tak beraturan dan lebih pendek-pendek.

"H-Hyukjae…" kata Donghae.

"Hmm…" sahut Hyukjae. Jari Hyukjae menyentuh bibir Donghae.

"Aku…juga ingin menggigit bibirmu" kata Hyukjae yang kemudian mengilangkan jarak bibir mereka.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya berlawanan dengan bibir Hyukjae. Awalnya ciuman mereka berlangsung perlahan namun saat keduanya mulai saling berbalas, agresifitas Donghae meningkat. Donghae melumat, mengigiti bibir Hyukjae seperti yang selama ini ia imajinasikan.

Donghae memundurkan lagi wajahnya setelah beberapa saat, terbesit kekhawatiran dalam dirinya jika ia adalah pencium yang buruk. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mencium seseorang seperti itu. Namun ia mendapati Hyukjae tersenyum.

Hyukjae mengelus pipinya, menenangkannya, seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Hyukjae lalu menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dan mencium Donghae perlahan. Donghae berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan membiarkan Hyukjae mendominasi ciuman mereka karena jelas Hyukjae adalah pencium yang baik dan Donghae menikmati itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit Donghae mengkopi apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae sampai ia merasa mereka menemukan titik kenyaman yang hebat. Disaat itu, Donghae tersadar mengapa ciuman bersifat addiktif. Ciuman membuat tubuhnya panas dan menimbulkan gairah yang sulit diungkapkan. Ditambah lagi egonya melambung ketika mendengar Hyukjae mendesah karenanya.

Donghae menciumi garis rahang Hyukjae, garis leher Hyukjae dan menghisap kulit mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas. Donghae menarik lengan baju Hyukjae dan mengekspos bahu pemuda manis itu. Kurang, Donghae ingin yang lebih. Donghae ingin melihat Hyukjae tanpa balutan apapun secara utuh. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan pakaian mereka. Saat Hyukjae membantunya melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, Donghae bisa merasakan tangan Hyukjae bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, _hubby_ " gumam Hyukjae pelan tapi Donghae bisa mendengarnya.

Donghae menuntun Hyukjae barbaring di ranjang.

"M-maksudmu 15 keping video p0rno gay pemberian ayah dan _appa_ -mu itu? Aku sudah menonton semuanya," kata Donghae dan ia merasa kesakitan di bagian lengan karena Hyukjae memukulnya.

Donghae mengelusi lengannya itu dan berkata, "A-aku juga membawa semua hadiah pemberian Siwon, Changmin dan Henry".

Donghae lalu menunjukkan lingerie seksi, gel pelumas berbagai rasa, vibrator dan beberapa sex toys pada Hyukjae.

"Y-yang mana yang harus kita coba dulu?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ouchh!" Donghae mengaduh karena Hyukjae melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Donghae! Kau… _asdfghjkl_ !" pekik Hyukjae dengan wajah sangat merah.

Donghae melihat pemuda manis yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu memakai kembali pakaiannya, berbaring di ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut rapat-rapat.

Donghae membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae…." panggil Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak pemuda manis itu.

Hyukjae tak bergeming.

"Hyuk…" panggil Donghae lagi.

Tak ada respon.

" _Sweetheart_ …," rajuk Donghae.

"Nasib juniorku bagaimana?" imbuhnya dan " _PLAK_ " pukulan lainnya mendarat di kepala Donghae.

Begitulah percobaan pertama aktivitas ranjang Donghae dan Hyukjae berakhir. Hyukjae tidur seperti segulung sushi sementara Donghae melakukan _sit up_ 100 kali, _push up_ 70 kali dan lari ditempat selama 15 menit untuk menenangkan juniornya sebelum ia sendiri dapat tertidur.

Malam itu Donghae jadi mengerti satu hal. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan "sesuatu" dari Hyukjae sebaiknya ia tidak membuat belahan hatinya itu marah.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

" _Baby…Sweetheart_ …sayang…" rajuk Donghae sambil mengikuti Hyukjae yang berjalan cepat di hadapannya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja pulang dari makan malam spesial 100 hari pernikahan mereka. Awalnya makan malam yang Donghae rancang di sebuah restoran mahal itu berjalan sempurna. Menu yang mereka pesan sangat lezat dan Hyukjae terlihat sangat menikmati. Akan tetapi saat tiga member Girls Generation melihat Donghae dan bertindak terlalu dekat dengannya, makan malam mereka berantakan.

"Hyukie, sayangku…" rajuk Donghae lagi.

"Maafkan aku… lihat, aku sudah memakai cincin pernikahan kita. Sekarang semua orang akan tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. _Sweetheart_ …" kata Donghae.

Namun Hyukjae tak mau mendengar perkataan Donghae dan justru membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Setelah menikah Donghae dan Hyukjae memang masih tinggal bersama orangtua Hyukjae, paling tidak sampai rumah mereka sendiri terbangun dan berperabot.

"Sayang…buka pintunya," kata Donghae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar.

"Joongie _honey_ … ayolah buka pintunya, ini sudah tujuh jam," Donghae mendengar Yunho berbicara di depan pintu kamar utama. Seperti dirinya, Yunho juga sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut.

Dulu pertama kali Donghae melihat adegan ini, Donghae tertawa. Wajah Yunho yang memelas di depan pintu itu sangat lucu! Jaejoong memang suka menghukum Yunho seperti itu. Terkadang sambil memeluk bantal Yunho memohon agar diperbolehkan masuk.

Tapi sekarang setelah mengalami hal serupa, Donghae tak bisa tertawa lagi. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho.

"Ayah mertua, kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat kali ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku melupakan hari pernikahan kami?" jawab Yunho. Ayah Hyukjae itu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kesalahanmu?" tanya balik Yunho.

Donghae memijati bahunya. "Aku tidak memakai cincin kami," jawab Donghae.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia itu tahu bahwa kesalahan Donghae sama fatalnya dengan kesalahannya. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang sangat menghargai simbol-simbol cinta.

Yunho kembali mengetuki pintu kamarnya, " _Honey_ …buka pintunya, _please…"_ kata Yunho.

"Hyukiee…sayang…kumohon maafkan aku," kata Donghae yang juga mencoba lagi keberuntungannya.

Setelah lama mencoba dan tak mendapatkan hasil, Yunho dan Donghae mulai pasrah. Sepertinya ruang keluarga memang menjadi tempat peristirahatan keduanya malam itu, atau mungkin malam berikutnya juga.

"Donghae, aku tidur di sofa. Kau di karpet saja" kata Yunho.

Donghae yang tak punya pilihan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Baik Yunho dan Donghae, keduanya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Hyukjae sedang tertawa di dalam kamar masing-masing.

" _Appa_ , _sampai kapan kita harus berakting marah?_ " tulis Hyukjae di ponselnya.

" _Hmm_... _kita lihat saja nanti_ _:P_ ," balas Jaejoong.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

END

a/n:

Menulis one shot ternyata tidak mudah. Hiks hiks. Jempol untuk para author yang bisa bikin one shot keren.

My Wish di buat dari sudut pandang Donghae. Kalau ff ini cukup disukai mungkin akan dibuat sequelnya dari sudut pandang Hyukjae. ^^

Ps: DnE wamil, Kak Nit tidak hiatus. Yang nunggu up date Rumor, sabar ya. Hehehe…


End file.
